Shoot Me Down
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Chloe has a nightmare and Beca is there to comfort her. Beca/Chloe
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Shoot Me Down

**Description**: Chloe has a nightmare and Beca is there to comfort her.

**Pairings**: Beca/Chloe, Mentioned Jesse/Beca. (Not sure if Jesse's a bit OOC?)

**Rating**: PG

**Shoot Me Down**

_The air around seemed to get stuffier and stuffier as Chloe turned around frantically, her chest getting heavier and heavier as a layer of sweat began to form on her face. She swallowed, trying to get rid of the voices that ran through her head. 'Where's Beca, Chloe?' They taunted. Chloe shook her head, letting a whimper out. She was taken out of her trance by a shot, then a scream, and her head shot up, trying to find the direction it came from. Her eyes landed on the petite body of Beca, who crouched on the ground, clutching her stomach. Chloe watched in horror, suddenly feeling as if she couldn't move. A hooded figure stood above the girls, a small gun gripped in his hand. Chloe began to cry, wanting to shout out, but finding that her voice had stopped working. The figure lifted its head, his hood falling. Just as he took another shot at Beca, Chloe's blue eyes connected with Jesse's dark brown ones. She screamed._

__Chloe felt herself being shaken awake, a pair of soft hands on her shoulders, gently releasing her from the nightmare. "Chloe!" She heard a familiar voice, and her eyes shot open, meeting the warm chocolate of Beca's. "Are you ok?" Beca breathed, cupping Chloe's face in her hands. Chloe took a sharp intake of breathe, trying to calm down her breathing. The nightmares had been coming for the past week. She'd never had such a vivid one before, though. "What happened?" Beca asked, worry dancing in her eyes. "Another nightmare?" She bit down on her bottom lip.

Chloe realized that there were wet tears staining her cheeks, and Beca's lap, which she had been sleeping on, was wet with tears. She wiped at her eyes and sniffled. "Y-you and Jesse…h-he…" She could barely finish the sentence. It made her sick to her stomach to even think about reliving the nightmare. It felt as if every time she closed her eyes, or even blinked, he'd be there, gun pointing at Beca, insanity in his eyes.

Beca hugged Chloe to her, petting her strawberry hair soothingly. "Shh…" She cooed, pulling the girl closer to her. For a moment both of them were silent, the only sound being Chloe's occasional sniffling. Beca kissed the top of her head, looking down at the girl with apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help." She apologized, wiping away Chloe's tears with her nimble fingers. "If I could take back meeting Jesse; I would." She added. "What was it this time? A knife? An axe?" She asked, knowing Chloe would feel better about it after talking it through.

Chloe sighed, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "A gun."

Beca was quiet, playing with Chloe's hair for a moment. Jesse had been in jail for about three months now for attempted murder. Beca still had a scar on her ribcage from when he had stabbed her a few months back. "Shoot me down, but I won't fall…" She sang, giving Chloe a reassuring smile.

"You are titanium…" Chloe sang back, leaning up and kissing Beca sweetly.

"Don't worry; I won't let him touch me." Beca nodded, giggling.

"I know. I'll make sure of it." Chloe chuckled, nuzzling their noses together. The two laughed, giving each other a lingering kiss before pulling away for air.

"Is it wrong that this is strangely arousing?" They heard a voice. The two turned, surprised, to find Fat Amy standing in the doorway, a burrito in her hand.


	2. Three Months Before

"Chloe...j-just put it down, o-okay?" Beca pleaded, stuttering to her words, clutching the wound at her stomach.

Chloe looked at Beca, her face caked in tears and dirt, a whimper escaping her throat. "Chloe. P-Please. Put it do-down." Beca pleaded, watching as Chloe held the knife that Jesse had previously been holding, pressing it up against Jesse's cheek. She knew that she could never hurt someone like that; she could never kill someone, not even Jesse, despite what he had done. She wasn't that type of person. Chloe was a sweet, gentle, caring person, who hated even the thought of hurting someone.

But when it came to someone hurting Beca, she almost didn't think twice about it. Looking intensely at Jesse and his frightened eyes, Chloe felt pity, dropping the knife to the ground and letting the boy go. In a second she zipped around and punched the boy straight in the face, hearing his nose crack and the feeling of his warm blood pool out onto her hand. It was the least he had deserved.

She looked down at his body as it fell to the floor. "Don't touch her." She hissed, kicking him in the groin, then turning away from him and rushing to Beca, who was slumped against the wall, clutching her stomach. She whipped out her phone, dialing 911 and quickly explaining her situation before hanging up. Beca whimpered as Chloe lifted her hand from the wound. "Shh, shh…" Chloe cooed, petting the girls hair. "Help's coming. I promise." She breathed, not wanting to look at the blood that had trailed onto her hand from where she touched Beca's wound. "Oh God…" She cried, shutting her eyes.

"Chloe why'd…ah…" Beca began, but Chloe cut her off.

"Shh…" She whispered, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Why'd you…stop him?" Beca managed to breath out, trying not to cry out loud. "I-I left you…I broke your he-heart…" She stuttered. Chloe shook her head, wiping away Beca's tears, and trying to keep her own from pooling over her cheeks.

"It was my fault, Beca. You were right to do it." She sniffled, her eyes watering. Beca cried out in pain as she tried to re-adjust her position.

"But why'd y-you…"

"I still love you." Chloe admitted, her tears getting the worse of her and flooding over her eyes. She leaned down and kissed Beca bitterly on the lips, the taste of salty tears and blood pooling into her mouth. "You'll be ok, Beca. I promise." She pleaded, trying to convince herself more than Beca. "Remember? _Shoot me down, but I won't fall…_" She sang, closing her eyes, gently taking Beca's hand in her own.

"_I a-am titan-i-um.._" Beca stuttered, being cut off as the sound of police cars surrounded the area. Chloe watched with tears soaked eyes as Jesse was taken away, and Beca carefully placed inside an ambulance.


End file.
